AkuRoku: Finding You
by Xiorin
Summary: Roxas goes to look for Axel to see if all the members that went to Castle Oblivion really diappeared Roxas is gone and now Axel inds him helpless on the ground : Look at my Anivide Page Plz
1. Chapter 1

Roxas stood in front of Castle Oblivion knowing he's not suposse to be there. 'Axel is in there' I have to see for myself if all of the members have truly been wiped out.' The blond thought to himself. The doors opened slowly as he walked in. "Axel?" He says in a low voice trying to be be noticed by anyone there. If there was anyone there of course.

As he looked inside everything was destroyed. The walls broken, lights flickering. The blond walked inside slowly as if he was in one of those Gothic Haunted Houses. He was on the 9th floor as there were footsteps besides his. He stopped as there was only darkness. "Hello?" A voice called out, it was a girl's voice.

Roxas did not speak. And stayed still. There was only a dim light ahead as a blond girl with a white dress was under it. "How are you?" Roxas said slowly and quietly.

Back at The World That Never Was

"Roxy?" Axel walked into the blond's room to surprise him it was late so he would not suspect a thing. The red head looked around to see his boyfriend no where to be found. "Roxas?" He looked on the other side of the bed. 'Mabye he fell off' Nothing. The pryo started to wonder.

As he walked down the halls Saïx stood there waiting for him. "Good job at Castle Oblivion" He said with a smile. "Now we shall proceed as planed." Axel said nothing. The blue haired man looked at Axel with curiosity. "Axel, is there something troubling you?" Axel shook his head. "It is nothing for you to worry about."

"Actually it is something for me to know and for you to tell." Axel said nothing once again and walked away. Half way before Axel was out of sight Saïx said. " I shall find out sooner or later Axel that I am sure of it." 'Dam' Axel screamed in his head. 'If Roxas is not here tomorrow...' He stopped and opened a dark portal. "I must find him myself." Axel walks in as a curious blond watches. " Axel where are you going?"

"Namine? Do you know where Axel is?" The two were siting in a room where the walls and celing was white. "No, I'm sorry Roxas, but why?" Roxas' expresion changed. "Why are you here?" There was a look of sadness in his eyes. "To make sure if Axel is really gone." Namine smiled. "Don't worry Roxas Axel is fine." His face lit up. "R-really?" She nodded.

Then he tilted his head. "Then how do you know if you don't where he is." " I just know Roxas" The blond stood up and walked to the door. "Where are you going Roxas?" Namine says in confusion. " To find Axel."

'Where to look first.' Roxas walks around Twilight Town, aimlessly. Roxas walks around there for about 4 hours. "It's usless might as well look-" Demyx walks infront of Roxas. "So this is where you went off to." Roxas glared at him. "What is it Dem I don't have time for-" Demyx Shhed Roxas as he started to talk. "Do you know how much trouble you are getting yourself into Roxas. Axel too."

The moment Roxas heard Axel's name he smiled. "You know where he is?" He shook his head. "No sorry but all I know he came last noght and he left this morning." 'Axel went back to the castle'

"But Roxy. You better keep a low profile." Roxas seemed confused. "Why?" Demyx looked to the left then the right to make sure no one was around. "Because Roxas." He said in a low voice. "The Orginazation is looking for you, and even worse, they'll terminate you for disobeying."

"But don't they need me to collect hearts?" "Roxas they have Xion if you are out of the picture Xemnas will have his hearts with or without you."

"I know." Roxas leaves off running. "Careful." Demyx started to walk to the candy shop. " I wonder if the kid is gonna be okay" There was a tap on his shoulder. "He might be but for you Demyx, I'm not so sure."

'Axel here could you be?' The sun came down as the moon appeared. The night was getting colder and darker by the second. Roxas shivered as he walks down the grassy path. 'Dam its so cold.' He was losing strength and could barely move for fighting all the heartless that got in his way. The blond collapsed to the ground.

Axel walked down the same road as Roxas was on but moments away. 'Roxas where are you? I looked everywhere.' Axel walked as the stars began to shine one by one. "If only he stayed, there."

But as the stars started to shine, a storm comes. 'Dammit' The red head walks and notices a speck o blond hair in the grass. "Roxas!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: You and I

The red head runs to the blond that is on the cold grassy ground. The blond lay there unconscious looking as if he was sleep. 'Dam it Roxas what happened to you!' Axel carried Roxas and walked into the night.

The blond opened his eyes. Axel was sitting in a chair next to the bed with his eyes closed and fast asleep. Roxas lifted himself up a little. 'How did I get here?'

"Roxas," Axel says in a weak voice. "I need you." The blond looks at him as the red head talked in his sleep.

'He needs me?' Axel's eyes opened as he saw Roxas looking at him. "He, look who woke up. Roxas where were you all that time."

"I-I was looking for you." The blond says slowly. Axel smiled and rustled his hair. "Well if you would have stayed a little longer I would have came back anyway."

The sapphire eyed teen looked down. "But I heard everyone saying that all of the members assigned to Castle Oblivion were-"

Axel knew now, why the blond left, it was to look for him. "Roxy, not everyone was wiped out I'm hear am I not." Roxas smiled and hugged the pryo close to him.

"Axel I'm happy your here with me." He could feel the blonds happiness with that one hug.

"I'm happy too Roxas. And Roxas." The blond looked up at the red head.

"Ya Axel?"

"I love you." Roxas smiled as he kissed his boyfriends lips.

"I love you too."


End file.
